Whatever May Lie Ahead Of You
by Sammy's girl14
Summary: the girls come from the real world and have a relationship with their number one idol.On the run to save the world from Lilith and Meg Sam,Dean and Nathan will do anything to be with Haley, Tish and Gillian...


**Whatever may lie ahead of you?**

**Tish , Haley and Gillian shared a dorm as they went at the same college together. It was Saturday and they didn't have anything to do so they just popped some popcorn and watched supernatural together. They loved to watch supernatural one because of Sam (Haley), the other because of Dean (Tish) and the other because of the car they had (Gillian), so they never would've complain. It was a Saturday night...**

"Man, I hate not having something to do" Gillian said with a boring face jumping on her bed. "At least we have supernatural. I have Dean so I'm happy" Tish said with a happy look on her face. "So I guess I'm staying with you guys tonight" Haley said looking at the TV all dreamy, "well you love us just like you like Sam or like Tish has wet dreams about Dean" she said turning to the TV when she saw the black 67 impala on it. When the DVD stopped they went to sleep, when Haley woke up to go to the toilet she realised they weren't in their dorm or in their world anymore. "Girls wake up we're in supernatural world again" she said shaking her friends, "oh my God I can't believe we're here again I can't wait to see Dean again" Tish said getting up from the floor. When Gillian got up they heard footsteps. "Who would it be?" Haley said hiding behind Tish and Gillian, "let's get something to protect us from what is coming for us" Gillian said getting a rock and some other things. While with Dean and Sam was going the way the girls are, "dude where are we going?" Dean said looking at his brother. "I saw something falling from the sky!!!" Sam said walking where he saw something falling from the sky, "I hope it's an angel a hot angel" Dean said with a smile on his face, "what if it's Castiel?" Sam said laughing at his brother, "you know what I mean" Dean said pushing his brother "jerk" Sam screamed, "bitch" Dean screamed back. Back to the girls, "did you hear that

t?" Gillian said preparing to attack. "Yeah it sounded just like Dean" Tish said looking at the girls, "and Sam oh missed him so much" Haley said blushing a little. When Sam and Dean got there Gillian attacked then but it didn't hurt because they jumped back. " Saaam how are you?" Haley said hugging him, "hi Hales how did you came back this time?", "I don't know, but I did have a strange dream a day before." Haley replied letting Sam go. "Hey your freezing here take my shirt, you guys need to get out of here or something will get us" Sam said giving her his shirt and hugging her until they get to the car. "Hey e need to get a room for each" Dean said looking at his car "and Nathan is in the car how is every one fitting in?" he continued. "It will. Lest see Sam you go behind beside Hales and you sit on my lap Tish" Gillian said getting in the car. When they got to the motel the girls got one room and the boys got another room. Sam knocks on the girls door "hey Haley wants to go for a walk?" he asked Haley looking at her blushing, "sure I'd love to!" she replied getting out of the room and walking with him. They got in Dean's car to talk in private. "So tell me how did you get here again" Sam said looking in her eyes, "well the day before an angel his name is Castiel came into my dreams and told me that we're helping you and your brother stop the apocalypse and that Tish and I are what you and your brother wished for" She said lying on the car "Oh I don't get the last part, well we can ask him tomorrow. Shall we go inside?" Sam said with a question. "No way how about we stay here and you kiss me?" She replied with another question "why not?" They started kissing then they fell asleep in the car. While with the others, "hey boys have you seen Hales around?" Tish asked looking right up to Dean, "no have you seen Sam anywhere?" Nathan replied with a question. "The car!!" Tish and Dean said running to the car, "well the car is here but where are they?" Gillian asked a little surprised when she got near

* * *

the car, "guys they fell asleep in the car can I wake them up?" She whispered to them "sure but make sure to run afterwards" Dean whispered back to her. Gillian opened the door the closer as it made a loud noise Sam and Haley jumped on each other arms. "Morning girls" Haley said blushing as she was in Sam's arms "tell me you guys didn't do what I think you did?" Dean asked a little angry. "No we just kissed, hey Dean call Castiel he has explaining to do" Sam said as he kissed Haley and whispered good morning to her. Dean called Castiel to explain why he brought the girls back then 10 seconds later he showed up. "Yes Dean?" Castiel asked Dean with a smile on his face "oh I see you got what you wished for" he continued. "That's why I called you here what do you mean what we wished for?" Sam asked him with puzzle face, "well Dean always wanted someone to love him for what he is and Sam missed Haley so I went to her dreams and told her that she was going to help stop the end of the world as they are 3 of the most powerful seal and if they stayed there they wouldn't have protection and the seals would break as they died, and if they died the end wouldn't just be this world but their world too" Castiel replied with a long story. "So you're saying I'm one of the 66 seals and that Dean had wet dreams about Tish as she has about him?" Gillian asked to make sure she wasn't dreaming about that "I don't know what are wet dreams, but, yes he has and yes you are one of the 66 seals" Castiel said looking at Tish as she jumped on Gillian to fight. "Girls stop right now" Haley screamed and when she did Tish flew to the bad and Gillian to Nathan's arms, "it might be a demon" Dean said helping Tish get up, "it was Haley remember seal powerful" Castiel said looking at Dean. "well I have to go take care of them oh love them back or I'm getting them to their world" Castiel said disappearing "I'm not going back I'm happy kissing Sam" Haley said going over to Sam as he said "and I'm not letting her go again". Castiel smiled at the couple and said "well I'm off to my date with Brooke then", "a date? Aren't you an angel?" Tish asked puzzled. "I was until I brought you two here, and now I'm human I even have a car just like Sam's but orange it's what you say Dean?" He answered asking a question "awesome!" Dean said looking out the window "that's the word well...see you later bye" Castiel said closing the door on his way out. When Castiel got to his car a blonde girl was waiting for him she kissed him and got in the car as he opened the door for her, "wow he is very sweet" Tish said looking out the window, "and a gentlemen too unlike 3 guys I know" Haley added to Tish's complement, "oh I'm better than him or this 2" Sam said hugging Haley, "moving on. I'm starving" Dean said "I know a good place but it's far so Sam and I are going in my car you, Nathan, Tish and Gill go in your car Dean so let's go eat" Haley said getting her keys and going to her car with Sam, he opens the door to her and said "ma'am". "Oh thank you" Haley said smiling at the tall and hot guy on front of her and got in the car. Then Dean called Sam, "aren't you driving?" Sam asked as he answered his phone, "nope. Tish is. I called to tell you to quit play gentlemen with Hales be yourself" Dean said over the phone, "Yo Deane put it on the speaker" Haley said to Dean on the speaker "it is on the speaker now tell me what's on your mind" Tish said as Dean putted on the speaker "we're arriving at the diner I tell you peoples there" Haley said stopping the car and getting out of the car with Sam as he turned off the phone and closing the door. They all got inside the diner and ordered food as they waited Haley said "if the boys can prove that they can be gentlemen and do whatever we want when we want if they survive 2 weeks like that well do whatever they want us to do", they looked at each other a thought about it "whatever they want but sex" Gillian said, "and what makes you think I'm with Nathan?" she added up a question looking to Haley and Tish a little nervous, "SULA is telling me everything", Tish said smiling at her friend. "what's SULA?" the boys asked looking a little puzzled, "sweaty upper lips alert" Tish said smiling at Dean, "and I'm not stupid. You two always sneaked out and I'll always follow you until I got to see what are you guys going to do" Haley said looking to a dark brown girl at the bar, "honey are you ok?" Sam asked as Haley turned around when she saw that Jo and another girl was going their way she whispered to Tish to kiss Dean and both kissed their boyfriends. "Dean, Sam is that you?" Jo said looking at them kissing the girls, "hi um... Tish come with me we need to go" Haley said as Tish was looking at Bella and Jo in front of her, "why?" Tish asked Haley with a sad face, "because Cass just texted me saying he needs to talk with us" Haley answered lying just to leave the place, "what about me?" Gill asked looking closer to her friend, "sorry it's just Tish and I" Haley said pushing her friend and leaving the others. "Wait, Hales-" Sam tried to stop her but it was too late. Haley drives as fast as she could "where are we meeting him?" Tish asked her friend a little scared, "nowhere, I'm going to get a room in the same motel but far away from Sam so the number is 15 you and Dean could come to visit me just don't tell Sam where I'm staying and get back here with my keys and tell him that the hunt Cass got us went wrong and I disappeared. Now go before he comes after us here" Haley said giving the car keys and going to her motel room without saying another word. When Tish arrived at the diner Sam was the first to go outside to look for Haley, "where's Hales" Sam and Dean asked, "I'm sorry" Tish said crying, "what do you mean I'm sorry?" Sam asked looking serious at Tish, "is everything alright Sammy?" Jo asked smiling, "It's Sam. And no nothing is alright could you leave me alone" Sam asked her question angrily. "Hales and I got a hunt and it went wrong and she disappeared" Tish said what Haley told her to say to him, Sam started crying and angry, "where are you going Sam?" Gill asked as he got the car's key, "look for Castiel he was the one who send her on that hunt I'm killing him with my hands" Sam said angrily, " what Cass didn't send us there she got us a hunt because she wanted to improve her hunting to show you she can do it and when we got there it was a witch" Tish make up a story about the false hunting, "Oh my God it's my fault it's my fault" Sam said crying even more, "Sammy don't you dare drive that car into a tree we're going to find out a way to get her back and if you do something to yourself or her car she is going to kill somebody and that would be you know who" Dean said looking at Jo and Bella in the diner. They went to the motel where they are all staying to look for clues. Sam, Nathan and Gillian fell asleep and Tish and Dean went out to one good spot and putted some of Haley's clothes with blood and went to her room, "are you sure you want to do that with him?" Dean asked Haley with a smirk, "yes he got to stop thinking about Bella and Jo if he wants to stay with me on your way out look out he might go outside if he's out there tell him you where looking for clues here, and go to where you left my clothes with blood" Haley said turning off the TV and going to her bed, "ok just don't do anything crazy Ha---happy faces Dean" Tish changed what she was going to say when she saw Sam outside and said the words so Haley locks the door before he tried to go in there, "what were you guys going in there?" Sam asked curiously to know if they found any clues about Haley, "looking for clues well lets go where she disappeared then sweetie" Tish said pulling Dean closer to her and walking, "wait for me I'm going too" Sam said following them when they got where Tish left the clothes she was wearing in the diner, Sam saw them and picked up and started crying. 3 days later Dean and Tish went to see Haley and when they got out Sam was waiting for them outside when they were about to say the word Sam ran inside and found Haley in there, " I knew she didn't disappeared. Why did you do that to me?"Sam asked shouting at her, "you could've thought about me when you said you loved me instead of Jo or Bella" Haley said shouting back at him, "What are you talking about?" Sam said looking puzzled and shouting, "one of the powerful seals I can read mind, hearts and throw people with my mind oh and blow stuff or people" Haley said turning away from him, "so you've been reading my mind then?" Sam said looking at her legs and thinking about it, "yes and stop thinking about how nice my leg is, it won't work with me. If you want to get me back tell me you love me and not just say it mean it too and forget about those sluts" she said crying her anger became bigger and bigger, her eyes turned crystal blue then Sam fell on the cold floor deadly still you reached out and started to cry. Tish came in the room and said "Hales calm down". She looked at her friend and said "how can I calm down I just killed Sam with these stupid power I have". Tish putted her hand in your shoulder and said "calm down Hales". "Calm down I killed Sam and you want me to calm down" Haley said crying on to Sam's chest. "I don't mean that, I mean you have to calm down because our powers are tied to our emotions so if you want Sam back just stay calm and show that you love him" as Tish said that Haley calmed down and Sam started breathing again, "Sammy I'm so sorry I won't ever do that again with you I promise. I love you Sam" Haley said hugging Sam tight as Tish went back to where Dean was waiting for her. "I love you too Hales". He said getting up and going outside when they got there Haley and Tish saw their brothers and sisters. "Ashley, John? How did you guys get here?" Haley asked hugging her brother then her sister. Tish's little brother ran and hugged her saying "where are we again?" she turned to her sister Jo who was going over to Dean, she ran and said "he's mine so keep away from him" Jo took a look at him and Sam and said " aren't both from that stupid show you watch?". "Stupid no, and yes. Clark you got in too" Gillian asked as she saw Clark and Katie. "Ok, how about we go inside and meet everyone slowly" Dean said confused with all of them staring at him. They got inside and started with Haley, "well this is my sister Ashley and my brother John" Haley said as she showed then to Dean and Sam and Nathan. "Hi nice to meet you" the twins said. Then was Tish's family turn "this is my young sister Jo and my younger brother Nick" she said staying in the middle of them, then Gillian got up and said "This is my young sister Katie and my older brother Clark" she said as Clark looked over to Sam and Haley kissing when they stopped he said "and also Haley's boyfriend". When Sam heard Clark say those words and he looked over to Haley puzzled about what was going to happen if they got separate again he would die. "I'm just kidding I was her boyfriend one year ago I'm Jo's boyfriend now" Clark said going over to Jo. (Nick is Ashley's boyfriend, John is Bianca's boyfriend and Lucas is Katie's boyfriend). So the couples shared a room each and the others stayed where they were. Sam and Haley went to buy something to eat for everybody then went room to room to give then, when they finished going from room to room to give them their food they went to their room to eat before going to the club. Castiel got in the room and said "well since you guys already said hello and know what's going on your world Zachariah will send them back in 20 seconds and tomorrow you guys will be fighting with Lilith and Meg". "Hi, I'm Brooke your neighbour in college we took the same classes" Brooke introduced herself to them, and then Haley said "yeah I remember you. If you excuse us we to go to sleep tomorrow are going to be a big day." Sam looked at Haley sad then went to bed with her. In the morning Haley was the first one to get up so she made them breakfast and sanded an e-mail to her brother and her sister and cried a little, "good morning sweet - hey why are you crying honey?" Sam said going over to Haley and hugged her and she said "it's nothing really I just don't want to lose you again or go back to my world I want to stay with you forever". Sam smiled at her and kissed her softly on the check and said "you can stay I need you in my life, and you're not losing me or me lose you for anything, Haley I love you". "I love you too honey", she said then ate her breakfast with him; minutes later Dean and Tish got up and ate their breakfast. "It's time to rock Sammy, come on babe hurry up Hales we have to go kill that son of a bitch earlier because later the world will be dammed" Dean said getting his keys and jacket, "you have the colt right?" Sam asked as he walked to the car with Haley and Haley said "I have it right here". They got on the road and where Lilith and Meg where with about 4 demons with them, it was really easy for Haley and Gillian to kill them since they had powers and Tish couldn't use hers since she could only read minds and the heart. After 3 hours they killed Lilith and Meg and got on the road to the next city to hunt a vampire. "So have you three decided if you want to or to stay?" Zachariah asked the girls seriously and Haley said "we are.... staying since we have a reason to". "And what's that?" Dean asked smiling, "you guys need our help, Haley loves Sam and bed wetter here loves you and I... love Nathan" Gillian said smiling. So the girls chose to stay with the boys and their family were in the other world. Sam and Haley got married Nathan and Gillian went hunting the two of them and Tish and Dean stayed with Sam and Haley and they were together.

**The end!!!!**


End file.
